User talk:Smith 6
Come Back! Hey Smith! Now we've conclusively proved that Sydney beats Melbourne :P, why don't you come back and join us on Doctor Who Answers? You are a good user, and I only criticise you because I know you will do well and hope you will learn from the mistakes. We miss your extra input in the forums and other discussions, and we could really do with more of your fantastic edits in the mainspace! So, please come back to DWA. We really miss you! 11:52, January 24, 2016 (UTC) PS: 89 has told me to tell you that he too hopes you will return. Please consider it! 05:41, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Apologies for not responding earlier, but I haven't been on Wikia at all over the past few days. Hope you're well. Thank you for contacting me, although I'd rather Doctor Who Answers Wikia-related conversations be kept on Doctor Who Answers Wikia - specifically on my Talk page over there. 89, who seems incapable of experiencing boredom, is, I note, still editing quite regularly. And while that is happening, I do not believe my input to objective conversations is required. Don't get me wrong, DWA is a mess needing urgent help. But I don't believe I can give the help required to make it a decent Wiki. As for the forums, I think I would rather discuss the perceived ups and downs of Doctor Who with people I actually know. Sorry. So it's a 'No' for now, from me. If there's ever a question that, incredibly, 89 cannot answer with impeccable accuracy and neutrality, please feel free to leave a message on my DWA talk page - I'll be happy to help. But no, I'm not going to resume regular editing. Before I finish this, I just want to stress that criticism, if constructive, is much welcomed by me. I understand that anything and everything you and 89 pulled me up on was for my benefit, as well as the continuing existance of the Wiki, haha. Thanks again for offering, Smith. PS: Don't get me started on Khawaja's two not-called LBWs, or the fact that only a large sum of money could pull such an in-form player from the national team in the first place... Smith (talk) 00:18, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Was this even the right place to reply? Wikia is so confusing. Smith (talk) 05:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Smith! Sorry for not noticing your reply earlier! Generally speaking, unless the person in question is an IP user (such as 89) the convention is to reply to a person on their talk page as that then sends out a notification that the messages has been replied to. But that convention can be hard to stick to when multiple people and IP users are running around, so there's no problem with replying as you did :) I thought to contact you here as it is relatively private as compared to DWA, in case you might have felt uncomfortable saying anything when other users of DWA were watching. Any future conversation can be held there though if you prefer it! I understand your decision not to return if it's simply due to lack of interest, as opposed to any offence taken against anyone or anything there. I do hope that another spark of inspiration will hit you at some point and encourage you to help out (we have a lot of unanswered questions, and hundreds more poorly answered questions which could do with an edit), but I am not one to accuse anyone of not feeling the urge to edit the mainspace, as I am probably one of the worst in that regard! There is, however, one question that 89 and I are finding hard to answer neutrally. A serial pest who is currently IP user 197, who is known for having some controversial and strongly-held positions, has decided to embark upon a crusade to state that the Doctor's real name is "Doctor Who" and to change "What is the Doctor's name?" to reflect that. Just, read the talk page. Some input from a third party who doesn't have much of a history with this particular troublemaker would be very helpful, as it is extremely difficult for 89 and I to stay neutral in this territory (although 89 is better at it than I). Any help you could provide would be much appreciated, but I completely understand if you don't have the time or inclination to do so :) I hope to see you around, but if I don't good luck for the future! 10:52, February 10, 2016 (UTC) PS: Can you think of anything we could do to make editing DWA more interesting to a broader range of people? 11:01, February 10, 2016 (UTC)